Wings of Flame
by Sand-wolf579
Summary: Hsi Wu comes back and, of course, runs into Jade again. He also meets Charlie and Frank from the dragon scouts. These four kids run into more demon trouble, one that they have no clue how to get rid of it. Not a JadeXHsi Wu story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the first chapter of the first story of the first series of the JCA fanfictions that I'm going to write, I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures.**

Hsi wu, the demon sorcerer of the sky, flew towards a group of large flying boulders, trying to get to a safe place. His siblings were starting to get bored, and if they found out what he was doing then they would surely torture him just for the fun of it.

His wu shuddered at the thought; they could really be cruel when they wanted to be. Hsi wu started slowing down as he neared his destination; it was well hidden and would be easily overlooked.

At last, he saw it, a large crack in a particularly big boulder. The demon landed by the crack and traced his claw against it, causing the crack to grow and widen. Soon the crack was a gap large enough for the bat like demon to fit through, he squeezed though and found himself in a cave, the rock was hollow.

Hsi Wu had only found this cave a short while ago, even though he and his siblings had been trapped in this nether world for more then nine centuries, there were still some secrets about this place that had yet to be discovered.

Hsi Wu took a video camera out from behind his wing, a video camera that looked like a moose. The demon pushed play and watched what was recorded on it. He had watched this video many times before, yet he never tired of it. There was just something about that black-haired girl…

The girl, Jade, was different then other girls he knew. Hsi Wu had always hated and feared girls, Jade was the first that he could stand being around…and no, he did not love her, he had learned his lesson about love a long time ago. But he would have liked to be friends.

"There you are, brother."

His Wu jumped and quickly hid his camera away again. He then left the cave and faced his brother, Tso Lon.

Tso Lon was probably the most wise and powerful of all his siblings, and the moon demon always knew when one of them was up to something.

"What is it, brother?" Hsi Wu asked.

"We are having a family meeting; Bai Tza wished to find a way to escape."

Hsi Wu rolled his eyes and followed the moon demon. Their sister was obsessed with getting out of this place, but the only successful attempt had ended quickly.

While the rest of his siblings talked Hsi Wu just leaned back and took a nap, but Xiau Fung had noticed something behind the young demon's wings, it looked like…_a human item. _

Xiau Fung swiped the object and interrupted the rest of their siblings arguing to show them what he had found, and as he expected, most of them were furious with the sky demon.

"HSI WU!"

The sky demon woke up with a start,

"What?" he asked irritated, glaring at his sister who had yelled. The water demon was glaring right back and she was holding up the moose camera.

"Where did you get this?" She asked

Hsi Wu was a little nervous about how angry she was, he answered

"The human girl left it when she came here, why is it important?"

"It is important because this item is our key to leaving this wretched place."

"What? How?" Hsi Wu was shocked; he'd really had a way to escape the whole time?

"There is a spell that lets you teleport to other worlds if you have an item from there." Tso lon Answered.

"And it's a simple spell, so you would know that if you were even a bit competent as a sorcerer." Bai Tza added.

Hsi Wu couldn't remark about that because it was true, the only spell he could do was a simple transformation spell, and he could only turn into one thing.

"Now we have a different problem" Dai Gui stated "Only one being can go through."

All of the sorcerers started arguing again, Hsi Wu sighed and turned to go back to sleep, he knew that it would never be him.

Bai Tza won the argument and she started casting the spell to allow her to go to the human realm. But Tchang Zu wasn't about to let her leave without a fight. Right when she finished the spell Tchang Zu went to try to grab the Camera from her, but he only succeeded in knocking it out of her hands.

The camera flew trough the air, glowing with the magic of the spell, and then dropped on top of their sleeping brothers head. There was a big flash of light and when it died down all of the demons were shocked to see that the camera had vanished…and so had their brother!

When Hsi Wu woke up he kept his eyes closed, his body was feeling very sore and he was exhausted. He heard some voices that didn't belong to his siblings.

"Do you think he got mugged or something?"

"Maybe, but I don't think so."

"Then what is he doing here?"

Hsi Wu groaned and slowly opened his eyes and at first thought that he was seeing things. Standing above him were two young human boys, about thirteen or fourteen. One was wearing a blue and white shirt and spiked up blue hair. The other was wearing a long white shirt with a short red one over it, and he had brown hair. Both boys looked relieved that he had woken up.

The boy with blue hair helped Hsi Wu to sit up, the one with brown hair just asked "Dude, What happened?"

By now Hsi Wu had figured out that he was in the human world. And apparently passing through the portal automatically turned him into a human. His stupid siblings must have been fighting so much that they knocked the spell into him, and they though that he was the stupid one.

"I got into a fight with my siblings." Hsi Wu answered, as if these boys would believe the truth, so he settled with the truth minus the magic.

"Family trouble, I know how that is." Brown hair smirked.

Blue hair rolled his eyes and said "Maybe we should get out of here before people started asking awkward questions."

Brown hair nodded and held his hand out to help Hsi Wu get up, then said

"Come on, we'll go to our friends house for now. I'm thinking that you may want to hang around there until you're siblings cool down. Oh, I'm Frank, by the way."

"My name's Charlie." Blue hair added in.

"Seymour," Hsi Wu told them. He might as well use his old Alias as long as in this form. And he followed those two boys through some slightly familiar streets, not thinking of the possibility that these two could possibly know that black haired girl.

**Oh, he is so in for it when Jade see's him. **

**All the characters may seem a little OOC, but with Frank and Charlie, hello, they are only in one episode so you didn't get to see much of what they act like. And for Seymour, well, this is how I see him, younger, weaker, and more kind hearted then the rest of his siblings. Please tell me if you think any one is way too out of character.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Something that I forgot to say in the last chapter is that I'm not going to have Rocko in this story; I just don't like him much. If anyone is too distressed about that then I'll think of including him.**

**I don't own JCA.**

The three boys walked through the streets, well, not really. Frank kept on leading them through alley-ways. In one of these back alleys, Frank moved to a window of a building and opened it and then started climbing inside. Seymour and Charlie followed.

Once inside, Charlie grabs Franks arm and says

"Why do you insist on coming in that way? The front door is working perfectly fine."

Frank smirked and said

"It's more exciting this way, and I don't want people to see me walking into an antique shop." Frank closed the window and walked out of the small room calling out some girls name

"Jade, hey Jade, where'd you go?"

Seymour froze in his tracks. An antique shop? And Jade? There was no way, out of all the houses to come to; it had to be this one?

Seymour had to get out of here.

"Uh, guys, I think I had better be going now, you know." He said as he turned to try to get out before…

"Hey guys, what are you doing here? And who's your friend?" Jade called out from the top of the stairs.

Frank grabbed Seymour and turned him to face Jade, saying

"Hey, we found this guy out in the streets; he says he got in a fight with his family, so we brought him here."

Charlie noticed that Jade and Seymour looked surprised to see each other. Then Seymour's turned into a look of terror while Jade's became a look of complete loathing.

"Uh, do you two know each other?" Charlie asked, a little nervously.

Suddenly Jade bounded down the stairs, yelling, and she was moving to go tackle Seymour. The two other boys moved in to stop her from hurting him. Frank stood in front of Seymour while Charlie did his best to hold Jade back. All four kids were yelling at once, none of them could understand a word that the others were saying.

Hearing all the yelling, Tohru came into the landing to see what was going on, and he found total chaos. It took some work, but Tohru was finally able to get the four children to calm down enough to listen to him.

Jade and Tohru both knew who this kid really was, and Tohru was very worried about it. How could this demon have escaped? Tohru needed answers, so he made a deal with the demon.

"I need you to answer some questions for me, and if you do this, then we will not immediately send you back to the demon world." Tohru told the boy.

Seymour knew two things, one, they probably had a potion or something that would make him tell the truth, and two, they most likely had no clue how they were going to send him back. Seymour agreed, it couldn't do that much harm.

So began the questioning process. Frank and Charlie were told to leave the room while they talked. Tohru asked some pretty obvious questions: Are you the only one who is out? (Of course I am.) What are you planning on doing? (I didn't plan anything, and I doubt that you guys would let me do anything even if I had planned it). When they got to the question "How did you escape?" Seymour grinned and looked at Jade.

"Apparently there is this spell that let's you travel to another world if you have an item from there." He said "That includes video cameras." Jade started blushing after he said that. She had seriously helped him to get out? That's just great.

"What are we going to do with him now, Tohru?" Jade asked.

"We need to keep a constant eye on him, to make sure that he doesn't run off. I know a spell that makes it so that two people are connected to each other, and can not be more then five feet away. We could use that temporarily." Tohru replied looking at Jade.

Neither Jade nor Seymour liked this idea because they both knew who the lucky person would be.

"Tohru, why do I have to be stuck with him?" Jade whined.

"He looks like a human child, so it would look less suspicious if he was always around a human child, and it's only temporary until sensei can find something better." Tohru said.

Jade and Seymour both groaned, but let Tohru cast the spell anyways. After he was finished they heard the phone ring. Frank answered it and then passed the phone to Tohru, saying that it was Jackie.

Jackie and Uncle were currently on a trip somewhere to get some kind of antique. Jade wanted to go, but she had been told that if she missed anymore days of school then she would be expelled. She was still mad that her uncle didn't wait a few more days until spring break before he left.

While Tohru talked with Jackie, Jade and Seymour just sat, glaring at each other. Frank and Charlie just sat awkwardly between them, wondering why they hated each other.

When Tohru got off the phone he came back in to talk with Jade.

"Jade, Jackie says that he needs me to come and help him, and he wants you to go to stay with you're parents while we're gone. It will only be about a week." Jade and Seymour both freaked out at this.

"Does that mean that I have to go too?"

"I can't spend a week with just him; if I'm going to be stuck with him I need other people too."

Tohru's eyes went to Frank and Charlie. The boys had said that they would be staying with their uncles for spring break, but the enforcers happened to be wherever Jackie was, so those two needed somewhere else to stay as well.

"I guess we could ask if Frank and Charlie could go too."

Frank, Charlie and Jade all looked at each other and grinned. They used to not get along with each other at all, but ever since incident with the golden squid, these three really warmed up to each other.

The three children called their uncles at once and asked if they could go. Jackie, Finn, and Chow all were hesitant at first, but finally consented.

Frank and Charlie smiled at each other. How cool was this? They were going to Hong Kong.

**Sorry if this chapter seemed a little boring, or if it moved to fast. Don't worry though, they're in Hong Kong next time, and another demon comes into the picture. **

**Until the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I'm back, sorry that it took a few days. And I'm sorry, but the other demon won't be joining us until at least the next chapter…so sorry. And the whole story will probably be mostly about Frank and Seymour, Frank just wasn't an option for the characters.**

**I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, and I doubt that I ever will.**

It was a long plane ride, so Jade entertained the boys with stories about her family. She had given up on telling kids at school about the adventures she had because no one believed her and they just got her in trouble.

Frank and Charlie were different though, they didn't believe the stories, but they loved to listen to them. They found it pretty funny when Jade told of how Seymour was a demon.

Strangely enough though, those boys may not have believed in the stories, but they did believe in magic. They had seen Jade jump, like, twenty feet in the air. The only logical explanation was that she used the rooster talisman, as she said she did.

At last, they got to Hong Kong and went to Jade's house. (her parent's house, apartment, whatever.)

Jade's parent's wanted to know how things have been for her, so they spent a good amount of time catching up with each other. Seymour, of course, had to sit through it all. Frank and Charlie though got bored quickly and left to explore the rest of the place.

The very first room that they went into was, for the most part, empty. There wasn't any furniture in here, but a lot of cool looking things hanging from the walls and sitting on shelves or in cases.

Frank and Charlie went in to get a closer look at these objects.

"What do you think they are?" Frank asked, walking to talk a closer look at a sword in a case with fire designs on it.

"Probably the place to keep family heir looms or something" Charlie replied.

Frank picked up the sword and, after looking at it for a minute, slowly took the sword out of the scabbard. Frank held the sword up and looked at a peculiar design on the blade. It looked like a long line, on top of two half ones, on top of another long one.

Charlie noticed what Frank was doing

"Dude, you're not supposed to touch things."

"Alright, Alright, I'm putting it away." Frank answered, lowering the sword and started to put it back in its sheath, careful to not cut himself while doing so.

However, at that moment, Jade's dad called loudly to them.

"Boys, what are you doing?"

Frank jumped slightly, causing his left hand to be cut against the blade. Frank flinched and put the sword back where it was before, he and Charlie then went to join the others.

When Jade's parents left the room, for one reason or the other, Seymour grabbed Frank's hand and said

"Were you going to take care of this, or were you just planning on letting it get worse."

"What are you talking about?" Frank says "It's just a small cut."

"Tch, right. Small cut's don't bleed that much." Jade pointed out.

Frank looked at his hand in shock. The cut wasn't that deep; it shouldn't still be bleeding too much. Frank just got up and got himself a bandage to put on it, but not before he washed it, it was starting to sting a little.

That night, the kid's separated into their two rooms to sleep. Jade and Seymour slept in one room, with Charlie and Frank in the other.

As they were about to go to bed Seymour turned to Jade and said

"Strange, it's been nearly a full twenty four hours since you last complained about being stuck with me, what happened?"

Jade turned her back to Seymour as she answers

"Shockingly enough, I've actually learned to…tolerate you, I guess."

"Same with me" Seymour replies, looking at Jade. The awkward silence that followed this remark was broken by Frank yelling from the other room.

Jade and Seymour become alert at once and run to the boy's room. There they find Frank kneeling on the ground, clutching his left hand tightly with his right, looking in pain.

"What happened?" Jade asks

"I don't know" Charlie says, sounding a little panicked. "He was fine, and then, he wasn't."

_How helpful._ Thinks Seymour, turning to Frank, he asks him.

"What's wrong?"

"It…burns." Frank says

Seymour runs out of the room, with Jade following close behind, and a minute later they return with a bowl full of cold water. If there is one way to stop something from burning, it's with water. Seymour put's Frank's hand in the water and takes a closer look at the cut. It looked no better then it did before, it wasn't wrapped anymore, and there was a hint of greenness around it. Did it get infected or something?

Seymour also looked at Frank, he seemed to be sweating quite a bit, probably just from the pain, or something.

"Does that feel better" Seymour asks, genuinely concerned.

Frank nods, he looked a lot calmer then he was a minute before. Seeing that Frank was doing better, Jade and Frank go back to their room. As they go Jade remarks on Seymour's behavior.

"Wow demon boy, who knew that you were such a softy?"

"Not one more word from you" Seymour scowls. Jade just laughs. Seymour had obviously taken a liking to those two boys, especially Frank.

The four kids went to sleep, thinking that it would be better in the morning. When they woke up however, they found out how wrong they were.

Frank's cut looked worse then it did the night before. And on top of that he also had a high fever. Jade's parent's decided that if he wasn't any better tomorrow then they would take him to the hospital.

Frank's fever just got worse, so off to the hospital they went. But no one, not even the doctors could figure out what was wrong, nothing was helping. They all thought it would be best if maybe they end their trip early and just go back to San Francisco.

Throughout all of this, Frank was acting extremely normal. His temperature was really high, and he barely slept, but other then that he wasn't any different. Charlie kept on pestering him to sleep, but Frank kept on insisting that he didn't want to. When Charlie asked why Frank slipped out.

"Because I hear a weird voice when I sleep."

Jade and Charlie raised their eyebrow's at that remark. Was he delusional or something? Seymour though narrowed his eyes in thought, he had a suspicion about what this was all about, but there was no way that was possible.

When they were just about to leave to go back to California, Seymour pulls Frank aside and says

"Can you show me where you cut yourself?" Frank shrugs and brings Seymour to the room with the sword and shows it to him. Seymour looks at the casing and blade, and frowns. His suspicions had just been confirmed.

_This…is not good._ He thinks, but cheers up slightly when he remembered that they were going back. From what he knew there were two people who could help and one of them was for sure in San Fran. He only hoped that Jade would be willing to cooperate with this guy.

**Ha ha, I feel good about this chapter, and I hope you enjoy. It seems a bit more detailed then the others. Can anyone guess what is up with Frank? Or one of the people that can help? I guess I lied before, the demon has sort of shown up in this chapter. Oh well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, it feels like forever since I last uploaded, even though I know it hasn't been all that long. I'm sorry if this story seems to be going too fast, but no worries, this is just the prequel to a series of stories. Which is followed by another series of stories. **

**I don't own JCA.**

**Now, on with the story.**

When they got back to San Fran they realized a little problem. Jackie wasn't back yet, neither was Tohru or Uncle. So Jade and Seymour had nowhere to stay. Charlie told them that his place was too small; it was barely big enough for him and his big brother.

"I guess we could check if you guys could stay at my place." Frank says slowly, although he seems doubtful. They go with him to ask his parents. He is about to get permission when one of Frank's little sisters, a little seven year old, asks him a question

"Is your leg feeling okay?"

Both Frank and his dad freeze at that question, but Frank recovers quickly and responds

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" Then he runs upstairs before anyone can react to what he said. Charlie follows and looks at Frank strangely.

"That was a really random question." Jade says.

"No, actually it's a pretty normal question in this house." Frank says, then he leaves the room to get some food or something. Once he leaves Seymour turns to Charlie

"Why are you looking at Frank like he's a demon?" Jade snickers at the question and Charlie sighs.

"Because I've never seen him respond to that question like that before, and he never talks that way to his dad, he doesn't want to do anything to make his dad hate him even more then he already does."

"What? His dad hates him?" Jade cries out.

"Well, not hate, I guess, but they don't get along. Not since…"  
"Not since the accident" Frank interrupted, having come back upstairs.

"What accident?" Seymour asks. Frank smirks and says

"The car accident that hurt my leg and killed my mom." Charlie's jaw dropped.

"Frank, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying that humans really are pathetic, weak creatures."

Seymour looked at Charlie, and he looked very confused about the way that Frank was acting. Seymour heard Charlie whisper.

"What's gotten into him?"

Spring break is now over and the kids start going back to school. But at the end of their first day back Charlie gets called down to the office. The others go with him and wait out in the hall while he goes and talks to whoever.

Outside the office they could hear a lot of what they were saying.

"Charlie, this has gotten out of hand. You're grades have dropped and you don't pay attention in class because of this distraction.

"I'm sorry, alright, just give me my sketchbook back."

"I can't, not until you're grades improve."

Frank had heard enough, he stands up and storms into the room, snatching the sketchbook from the councilor and hands it back to Charlie. Frank then turns and says

"Why do you think you can do that?"

"I'm sorry?"

"That book, you can't just snatch it away from him." Frank says, irritated with the councilor.

"I'm just doing my job, Frank."

"Oh? So I guess you're job is to know all of the personal thoughts of the students, right? Because that sketchbook has all of his thoughts in there, kinda like a journal, and I don't see you taking kid's journals away. Find another way to do you job."

Frank then grabs Charlie's arm and runs out of the room, Seymour and Jade follow and they run until they're a good distance from the school.

"So, Charlie, did you really just get in trouble for drawing in school?" Jade asks when she gets her breath back.

"Yeah, it's gotten kinda out of hand. But Frank, you know that you're in huge trouble for that, right?" Charlie says, looking at Frank who was looking really frustrated.

"I know, I have no clue what came over me. I've just been feeling so, weird these past few days, and I have no clue why."

Seymour knew that he had to say something. Things were getting worse by the minute.

"I do, I know why you've been kinda hot headed lately, and I think I know a way to fix it. Come with me." And he started running, with the others at his heels.

"Uh, Demon, where are we going?" Jade asked as they ran.

"The dump."

**Ugh, that Chapter sucked. Sorry. I only just planned out how I would be doing that. I have everything else planned out, just not that. I promise that it will be better in the next chapter, which will probably be the last of this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, another chapter. Probably the last to this story. But I have planned this part out, so it should be better then the rest, if it isn't, well I'm sorry.**

**I don't and never will own JCA.**

"Wait, Seymour, why are we going to the dump?" Charlie called out as they ran.

"We need Drago's help." Seymour replied. Both Jade and Charlie stopped when they heard that.

"Hold on, Drago? Why do we need Drago's help?" Jade asked angrily.

"Isn't Drago that teenage dragon that hates Jade's guts? Sorry, but I gotta go with Jade on this, why would Drago help us anyway?" Charlie asked doubtfully.

Seymour was getting annoyed, why was Jade being so stinking stubborn?

"Look, Jade, would you rather deal with a teenage, immature dragon, or a fully grown out of control one?" Seymour asked.

Frank, Charlie and Jade all looked at each other, and then back to Seymour, confusion all over there faces. Seymour groaned, guess he had to start at the beginning.

"Remember the sword that Frank cut himself with? Well that wasn't just any sword. That sword was the one that was used to try to banish Shendu to the demon world, it didn't work, but the sword still got some of his chi in it. Because Frank cut himself on the sword he accidently put some of Shendu's chi in him.

"But he's not acting like Shendu," Jade put in, "He's just acting like an irritated Frank. And wouldn't the chi have taken total control by now?"

"That…is a very good question." Seymour says, leaning against a nearby building. "One that I'm not sure what the answer is."

"You guys are forgetting that this isn't like all those other times that someone absorbed the demon chi." Frank put in. "What is the key difference between Shendu and the rest of the demon sorcerers?"

Charlie responded almost immediately. "Shendu's body, or at least the rocky form of it, is in this world."

"I don't know how that works, but okey, makes sense." Jade says. "If Frank really does have Shendu's chi in him. Because I do not want to go to where Drago is without a very good reason.

"Oh, it's here alright." Said Frank, holding out his arm and taking the bandage off of it, showing that his hand, even up his arm, was all scaly and dragon looking. The other three looked at the arm in shock.

"That…is weird." Jade says

"Weird, but totally awesome." Say Charlie, Frank smiles and nods in agreement.

"Okay, that is enough proof, can we go now?" Seymour says, looking impatiently at Jade. Jade sigh's and starts running to the dump again, the others follow her.

When they get there Seymour and Frank start looking around for the teenage dragon. But they can't find him.

"I know he's here, I can feel it." Seymour says. Charlie comes up with an idea to bring Drago out.

"Jade, you call for Drago." Charlie tells her.

"What? Why?" Jade asks.

"Just do it."

Jade sigh's and brings her hands to her mouth and loudly calls out

"Drago, come out. Unless you're a chicken as well as a poor excuse for a dragon."

"Wow Jade, coming here without your usual body guards? That was brave…or stupid." Says a voice from behind them. Jade turns and see's Drago standing there, trying to seem cool.

"Hey Drago, ignore the girl for a second, I have a proposition for you." Seymour says, walking toward the dragon. Drago looked at Seymour and looked slightly shocked.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, good, you recognize me. That may help move things along. Anyways, we have something that you want." Seymour said, bringing Frank forward. "See, Frank has some demon chi, but he doesn't want it, so we are offering it to you…for a price.

Drago looked at Franks arm, and grinned greedily when he saw the dragoness of it. "What do you want for it?" He asked.

Seymour turned and looked at Jade. Then back to Drago, saying

"You can't try to hurt any of the Chans." Everyone was surprised at the request. Drago thought for a minute, then agreed.

"Okay, Frank, Drago, you two need to grasp hands." Seymour says. They do so, and this small red dragon looking flame appeared on Franks arm. And an orange one on Drago's.

"What are those dragon things?" Charlie asked Seymour.

"They're the terms. Frank's is the fire part of Shendu's chi, and Drago's is Jades safety." Seymour answered. "This is a special kind of bond between two demons. Only used in most extreme cases, for if one part of the deal is broken then the whole thing is done, until the terms start being followed again."

"So Drago can't try to hurt Jade?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"Not if he wants to keep his fire magic, which I'm pretty sure he does. The only thing is that Drago can only extract the fire part of Shendu's chi, Frank still has most of it, including the powers of the talismons."

Frank and Drago had been listening in to their conversation. Frank butted in

"Most of them anyways. I can't use any that might help Shendu not be stone anymore.

"Hey, you don't see me complaining about that." Jade said shrugging. All the kids start laughing. Drago just shakes his head and walks off, looking extremely satisfied. When Drago is gone they hear a man calling out.

"Jade, where are you." Everyone stops laughing immediately and Jades hits her forehead with her hand

"Crap, I forgot that Jackie was coming back today." She mumbles. Jackie runs to where the kids are. He freezes in his tracks when he see's Seymour there, and he also see's Frank's arm looking like that of a dragon.

"Jade," Jackie said, eying all the kids. "Explain."

That night Seymour, Frank and Charlie were standing in uncle's shop, talking to each other and waiting. Jade, Jackie, Tohru, and uncle were all in the back, discussing what they would be doing with Seymour.

"I don't care what they do, just as long as I don't go back to that nether world. The rest of my siblings will surely kill me." Seymour said nervously.

"Don't worry so much, brother, I don't think they'd do that." Frank says, trying to reassure him.

"Hey, you're calling Seymour your brother." Charlie noticed.

"Yea, side-effect I guess, or something like that." Frank shrugged.

A few minutes later Jade came out to the front, she made eye contact with the boys, grinned, and then ran upstairs, gesturing for them to follow. When they got up there Jade turned toward them and said

"Sorry Seymour, but it looks like you're stuck staying with us for now."

Seymour sighs in relief and says

"I thought for sure that they would be sending me back."

"Oh, they were. But then I pointed out to uncle that you were able to get here in the first place because you had an item from here. There could have always been the chance that you could smuggle in another object from here, and then we'd be stuck with an even more dangerous demon."

Seymour looked at Jade in awe.

"You said that?" Jade shrugged and said

"Yeah, I owed you for getting Drago off my back. Now we're even. Besides, I can't tease you about stuff if you're not here, you softy."

"Sorry Jade, but you've already used that one. I thought you were more original then that." Seymour said, pushing Jade playfully. Maybe a friendship could work out between the two of them…

Maybe.

**The end, yay. I shall soon be starting the next story which shall be the start of a whole new series of stories. Oh, and because it wasn't mentioned before, Frank is a music person. He likes to sing and play instruments. If you can't see him doing that, well too bad, because I do. Frank's instrument is a viola, if you think he should play something else then please say so in a review or something.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
